


Hogwarts, Bitchcraft and Misery

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Request: "hey requesting again bc I’m needy lmao but I also wanted to spam you with love 💖💖💖💖 anyway how about 55 from the hilarious prompt list with any batkid (tbh only requesting this bc hp lmao 💖💖💖) once again congrats on the 200+ bby I love u"
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hogwarts, Bitchcraft and Misery

Jason stomped into the kitchen as you quietly fished your teabag out of your steaming cup. Your eyes wandered over to him as he reached for a clean mug in the dish drying rack, muscles flexing, hair dishevelled, adorned in only a pair of grey sweatpants that sat a little below the waistband of his underwear. An eyebrow raised at him, as you sipped at your tea, watching him toss a tea bag into his mug, and filling it up with the freshly boiled water in the kettle. 

“You should probably-” you pointed at his teabag but it was too late, the hot water had taken the string and the tab in with it. “Tie your teabag to the handle…” 

Jason growled under his breath as he grimaced at the floating tea bag in all its glory as if it was mocking him. 

You handed him a chopstick to pick it out, but Jason just took an angry sip of the scorching tea. You winced at the thought of him burning his tongue but chuckled lightly as you walked over to him, “Good morning, my spiteful friend.” 

The mug was left on the counter as Jason went to brew himself a cup of coffee, “I’m very spiteful. I will have you know, I **graduated top of my class from Hogwarts school of bitchcraft and misery.** ” 

A laugh erupted from you as you choked a little on the tea, and you supported yourself against the counter. Jason smiled behind the rip of his mug at the site before taking another cautious sip. 

“Professor Bitchin’ favoured me. Even wrote me an excellent letter of recommendation to Death Corp,” Jason shrugged, causing you to double over laughing. “You’re laughing now, but when you want to torture your co-worker for eating your lunch at work, I won’t be offering my help.” 

You wheezed, weak with laughter as you continued wheezing with laughter, “Stop, it was just a teabag!” 

“Well the teabag had one job and it fucked up,” Jason rolled his eyes playfully before sitting next to your curled up position on the floor, placing a warm hand on your arm to try and settle you. 

Just when you were about done laughing, Jason leaned over to whisper in your ears, “You smell that?”

Sitting up, you gave him a look of confusion as you sniffed the air. “Espresso patronum.” 

Jason watched in amusement as you fell over laughing again before getting up to pour himself that cup of coffee, “ _Gets you every time._ ”


End file.
